


Little Things #26

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [26]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebeom's passionate talk





	Little Things #26

“Babe, you’re not gonna believe what Bambam told me!” Jaebeom comes in your room without much of a warning, his face breaking into a huge smile.

“Babe, I have to be honest, I hardly believe anything that comes out of Bambam’s mouth,” you comment, putting your laptop on the side so you can give him full attention. Your boyfriend rarely gets excited over anything.

Jaebeom plops down on the bed, eager to tell you the news. “Did you know that cats can drink seawater? That means we can take them to the beach vacation we’re planning and let them near the sea! But of course, we’ll have to keep an eye on them. We can easily lose Odd. Do you think you can handle the other two?”

You blink. Oh, so it’s about your vacation. Or about the cats. Whichever it is, you can’t deny the light in Jaebeom’s eyes. You’ve never seen him so thrilled. “Yeah, I guess…”

“Okay. If we do lose Odd, we can look at all cats noses, anyway. You see, the pattern on their noses are as unique as humans’ fingerprints.”

“Really?” you didn’t know you’ll ever need that information. Jaebeom seems to be pleased to lecture you.

“Yes! Oh, oh, and going back to the sea topic, cats can actually hear dolphins. They can hear ultrasonic sounds. I plan of taking them to a dolphin show so they can communicate with other animals. But I guess we should find time for the vacation first.”

You want to comment about how the cats don’t even respond to your calls, what more if it’s a stranger dolphin? But Jaebeom is looking at you intently, prompting you for an answer that will cue his continuation. So you just smile and say, “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

Jaebeom spends the next minute telling you random trivia about cats—or clowder, as how a group of them should be called. You had thought Jaebeom is just a cat in human form, but you learned that cats can’t taste sweets, unlike Jaebeom who you fear will soon need to have his blood sugar checked from how much sweets he’s eating. He goes on from the history of cats, how they’ve probably been around since Cleopatra’s time, and how one became a mayor somewhere for twenty years.

Through this, you just stare. You watch as his eyes move up as he recalls more information, then go back to staring at you to make sure you’re listening. His cheeks probably hurt from smiling all the while, but he doesn’t seem close to tired from talking. He looks years younger than how he is onstage. You can swear JB is a different person from the Jaebeom in front of you.

“I’m sorry, babe. Am I talking too much?”

You blink. He probably noticed that you’re barely paying attention to what he’s saying, because you’re more focused on his expression. He looks a little guilty teaching you those all at once.

“No, don’t worry about it. I just like watching you talk. You were saying something about black cats being good omen in Japan?”

He nods. “Yes. But I guess let’s end the lecture for now. I just love my queen so much.”

You reach out to embrace the soft boy. He must be finally feeling drained after talking more than usual. “Well, thank you. I love you too.”

Jaebeom returns the hug but shyly moves away to give you one last trivia. “Um… Babe, I meant Nora. A female cat is called a queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
